


Catching feelings, chasing fears

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Accidental Incest, Angst, Bastards everywhere, Camboy Loki, Closeted Character, Crime Families, Crossdressing, Daddy!Kink, Dildos, Drag, Drag Queens, Drag Shows, DysFUNctional families, Enemas, Everyone's a patron, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Family Feuds, Family Rivalry, Feminization, Figging, Gladiator Thor, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hopeless Idiots, Human AU, Humiliation, Hurt and comfort, Jealousy, Just sayin', Lies, Lovers to Enemies to Lovers Again, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg Kink, No actual mpreg, Non-Consensual Outing, Panties, Porn, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Sounding, Suicide contemplation, Tears, Thor's a good bro, University, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Watersports, amongst family that is, because let's be honest, but they had to keep it PG, illegal things, it probably would've been like this, it's just a line Natasha says, my concept of what is legal will jar you, rivalries, sex worker!Thor, so many tears, strip clubs, this is basically the Sakaar part of Ragnarok but with more sex, this thing got unreasonably dark, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: Growing up isn't easy. Growing up stinking rich and hated within your own family is even less easy. Maybe that's why Loki feels the need to make his own money, to have a side-hustle. One thing's for sure though, if anybody EVER finds out that he's a camboy, his life will beover!(Or maybe, just MAYBE, that's what he wants).





	1. Chapter 1

“How was your day?” Helblindi asked as Loki stepped into the house.

“Alright,” Loki nodded, “How were your lectures?”

“As good as they can be when Bronstein is your maths prof,” the sturdier man rolled his eyes.

It sometimes surprised Loki how civil Helblindi was to him. Byleistr certainly wasn’t. The younger-older brother _fully_ blamed Loki for the divorce between Laufey and Nal, and absolutely _hated_ Loki and Farbauti. As if it were Loki’s fault that their father had had an affair with his mother which resulted in his conception.

It was ironic, really, because despite what Helblindi said, he knew the man was mildly homophobic (and would _hate_ him if he found out), whereas Byleistr was pretty accepting of the LGBTQ+ community. In case it wasn’t obvious though, Loki was closeted.

He wasn’t sure how his father would react. Not well, he’d wager. The only reason that he’d married Farbauti was because Nal had left him and he’d been lonely, at least if the bruises he so often found on his mother’s wrists were anything to go by. And he’d never attempted to hide his disdain for Loki, _ever_.

_Not good enough. Not strong enough. Only likes poetry. What are you, ergi or something?_

… OK, based on that last quote taken directly from his father, he’d have to say that _no_, Laufey would _definitely not_ take it well.

His mother might… but she seemed to have similar thoughts about Loki’s proclivities.

Loki could understand to an extent where his family’s (except for he and Byleistr’s) homophobia came from. Their family hailed from a _small_, **_rural town_** in Iceland. Their father had come into money shortly before Byleistr was born through his tech company, Jotunheim. They’d moved to Reykjavik, where the man had met Farbauti (also a small-town girl, who’d recently graduated from university) and then proceeded to fuck up his marriage (and every good thing that had ever happened to him, _or so he often lamented aloud_).

And now here they were, the three brothers (or, well, rather the two brothers and the one, annoying half-brother who was kind of the black sheep of the family through no fault of his own) living in an apartment in Manhattan, all attending Columbia University. Helblindi for engineering, Byleistr for law, and Loki for Literature with Psychology (he still wasn’t entirely sure if he wished to be a psychiatrist or a diplomat yet).

Loki made his way into his room. He’d always felt reluctant to take his father’s money. Most would if they were constantly degraded by said parent. Frankly, he wanted to have as little to do with his father as possible, which was why he had shied away from pursuing his interest in Artificial Intelligence when an aptitude test suggested that technology might be a good field for him. No, technology was his father’s family’s field, and his father (and others) had made it plenty clear repeatedly that he wasn’t a part of the family.

That was why he’d become a camboy.

He locked the door. Twice a week he did this. Monday and Thursday night from 9pm to 10pm, he’d built up a steady stream of followers (would have more if he showed his face), and made enough to afford the things that _weren’t_ prepaid by Laufey, like books, theatre tickets, a few dates, and of course some drinks with friends (he’d made his first friends after moving to this new city. Everyone in Reykjavik either hated him (thanks, Byleistr) or wanted to use him), it had taken three whole months to accept that the people around him genuinely liked him for him: Amora, Lorelei, Peter (who he didn’t see much _with_ the others, but whom he was very fond of regardless), Sigurd, Verity, Sigyn, Baldr, and some others who were more ‘frenemies’ than full-on friends (namely David, Billy, America and Teddy).

He leaned up and turned the camera of his laptop on, turning on the chat on his phone which rested on the adjustable phone holder (for reading, he’d told Helblindi when asked) next to him.

Nine out of his eighty clients were already on. Nice.

**CaptainAmerica:** **you look so delicious…**

**CaptainAmerica: ;)**

**CaptainAmerica: If I were there, I’d tear you a new one, doll**

**CaptainAmerica: ;D**

**IronMan: Fu-_uck_!**

**IronMan: Rub that little cocklet, slut**

Loki obliged, rubbing his six-inch-soft, seven-inch-hard member up and down. It wasn’t _huge_, but it fit his frame right, or so he’d been told when on his knees in the back of some club one night.

**ScarletWitch: Mmmm! So hot rn!**

**BlackWidow: Agreed! Pop a finger in!**

Once more, Loki obliged, his breaths growing heavier.

“I’ve got something for you tonight,” he said, voice modulator on. “Something special.”

He stepped out of the camera’s view for a moment, coming back with lace panties on.

**IronMan: Fuck dude…**

**IronMan: knew she was a little slut**

**IronMan: wish I was there to suck on her itty-bitty titties**

**LordofThunder: Ditto**

**LordofThunder: And to fuck her tight pussy**

**LordofThunder: Sit between her legs with my cock and suck on her little clit before fucking her ass from behind like the whore she is**

**Lord of Thunder: She wouldn’t be able to sit for weeks.**

_Fuck_, Loki thought, fondling his balls through the fabric. He reached in and drew a side of the panty over one ball, hissing as the elastic hugged it tight as the piece of underwear slipped down, rectifying itself.

He looked at the phone. Thirty-two messages. _Ugh_, he didn’t have the time- not even for sixty dollars an hour.

He brought out the ginger root he’d brought along with him. This had been something his fans had been requesting for a while now. He wasn’t entirely sure about it. The plan was to peg his nipples with the ginger in his ass and keep them there until he managed three successful orgasms- to see if he could survive that long. Goodness, he hoped that they liked this.

“Now, some of you have been asking me for this for a really long time,” he displayed the ginger root and immediately got five bouts of ‘hell yeah!’. “Here’s the plan. I’m going to stick this up my ass, and put these,” he pulled the two pegs off of the bedside table (he’d borrowed them from Sigyn, a red and a blue one- he didn’t want to explain why he’d wanted two pegs the same color and so didn’t specify it when he asked to borrow them) “on my nipples. I’m going to see if I can survive in them long enough to cum three times. Are you ready?”

38 messages all paraphrasing the words ‘fuck yes!’ appeared on his phone in an instant. Good.

Loki eased the ginger root into his ass and placed the pegs on his nipples, immediately gasping at the pain. He took a hold of his cock in his hand and begun to stroke.

He stroked rapidly to thoughts of his last sexcapade, in a BDSM dungeon with Pietro Maximoff, a maths student at NYU who was _fucking hot_. The man had blindfolded him, then proceeded to whip him- first his ass, then his cock- all in front of onlookers, _voyeurs_.

He’d come up to him, taken his cock in hand, held it perpendicular to his body, and whacked away at it. Loki had writhed and writhed and-

He felt seed hit his body. Orgasm one over, good.

He lay back down, waiting for his body to recover. Five minutes later he let out a gasp and sat abruptly up. The ginger was starting to cause a burning sensation in his ass. Fuck, he’d really hoped that he would have been immune to that or something given that he hadn’t felt anything the first ten minutes of it on.

“Ah- _ah_,” he gasped, feeling light as his legs pushed his ass up. “Hmm, mmm, ngh…”

His eyes quickly flickered up.

**Blowjobsgalore: urgh, babe that was so hot**

**SexGuru: God babe, missed seeing you cum so bad! You should do this more often.**

He rolled his eyes and scrolled through to the end.

**IronMan: Uh oh, looks like the ginger’s taken root ;D**

**IronMan: Good girl, now spread those helium legs of yours**

Urgh, of course IM would know! Goddamn, that man was a _pervert_!

**LordofThunder: Shove it in**

**LordofThunder: Bitch.**

Loki moaned lowly and reached under him, shoving the root in against his now _very_ sensitive walls.

**LordofThunder: now twist the pegs around your nipples.**

**LordofThunder: Come on slut**

**LordofThunder: you know you want to.**

Panting, Loki reached up and played with his nipples with his right hand, his left hand fucking himself on the root. _Nghhh_, this was so _painful_, and yet…

And yet so arousing…

Loki sped up his thrusts, angling them _just right_, and moments later was bucking up and shooting spurts of cum onto his chest.

Panting as he came off of his high (the pain was reaching his red-zone, but he only had one more to go!), he glanced quickly at the messages.

**BlackWidow: Fuck! He came untouched!**

**Hawkeye: Fuck yeah, slut!**

**LordofThunder: Good little slut**

**LordofThunder: Now scoop it up and lick it.**

**LordofThunder: You know you want to.**

Loki scooped up some of the cum off of his chest and hesitantly licked it. Truth be told, he wasn’t all that big on the taste of cum- well, at least not his. He remembered one man he’d sucked off before who had had nice cum- Freyr, a businessman on a work trip back in Iceland. He’d been underage at the time though, so it wasn’t exactly like he could have asked for the man’s number or something.

**Spiderman: fuck dude, that was hot!**

**Spiderman: You should sideball next- take your dick out of the side of your panties and stroke it at an angle like that.**

**Spiderman: It’d be a hot way to finish.**

Loki hummed. Not bad. He did just that, moving his dick to the side and hissing a bit at the feel of the elastic by the crotch-piece on his penis. He begun to stroke.

**Wiccan: Fuck yourself as well, dude.**

**Hulkling: mm, xxx, lookin hot bb! <3**

He moved his left hand down to fuck himself while his right hand handled his… hardest problem yet.

_Gods_ he was close!

**LordofThunder: Cum.**

He came. Bucking and splurting. Panting heavily, he near-ripped the pegs off and flung away the ginger root. He nearly cried at the cold sensation that followed on both his nipples and ass. No, wait, that wasn’t true, he _did_ cry. And he was certain that the others could hear him.

**Spiderman: You OK?**

**IronMan: Hey, are you doing fine?**

Then:

**LordofThunder: Let’s see those titties and that pretty ass.**

Panting and letting out heaving sighs, Loki knelt slightly before the camera, exposing his reddened, raw nipples, and the irritated skin around them.

**LordofThunder: I could do worse to them with my _tongue_.**

**LordofThunder: I’d have you lie back and drag those delectable whimpers out of you with my _teeth_, have you hard and aching for me in seconds.**

**LordofThunder: _Next!_**

** _ _ **

Whimpering, Loki turned over, pulling his panties down, and exposing his butt to the camera. He placed a hand on each cheek, and stretched it, so that the camera could show its inflamed insides.

**LordofThunder: Nice ass, would look better with my cum dripping down it.**

**LordofThunder: Or out of it.**

Loki might have cum again if he hadn’t already came three times in the span of… seriously? Had it only been forty minutes?

He spend the rest of the twenty minutes massaging his poor nipples, and getting promises of what others would do to him.

Someone (IronMan) suggested he put ice up his hole to placate the swelling. Loki simply laughed and told the camera that he’d do it the next time.

BlackWidow wished to ‘kiss his nipples better’, which he’d also laughed at before pausing for a moment and mentioning that it wouldn’t be that bad an idea, and that he’d probably find someone to do that.

When ten o’clock hit, he turned off the camera, brushed his teeth, and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony Stark was having a party, and Loki was going with Baldr and Sigyn, his two closest friends.

He put on some mascara; a skimpy, glittery black tank top that draped loosely over him; some skinny, _skinny_ jeans and, of course, a huge coat to hide it all lest his brothers see.

He left, telling them that he was off to the library. They both _hated_ Stark, which was odd because even though the Stark family mainly dealt in tech, it was _military_ tech where Jotunheim dealt with computer tech. Still, neither of them were going.

Two hours later saw him half-drunk peeing in the bathroom. The music was loud, and he must have forgotten to lock the door or something, because in stumbled a _hot_ blonde man who was quite well built and _also_ half-drunk, if his stagger and delayed reaction (and smell) had anything to say about it.

“Um, sorry!” the man blushed, moving to step out.

“No, no. All done,” Loki winked, zipping his cock back up and flushing the toilet. He made his way to the sink to wash his hands and felt a presence behind him.

The next thing he knew they were kissing. The man spun him around to face him, and Loki wrapped his legs around the hot man’s waist. The man drew back.

“Is this- is this okay?” he asked, moving his hand down to Loki’s bulge.

“Yes,” Loki breathed as the man pressed kisses up his neck. _Yes_!! It had been way too long since he had gotten laid- nearly a whole month!

“I’m Thor, by the way.”

“Loki.”

The man chuckled that delicious chuckle of his and helped Loki slide out of his pants. Loki aggressively unzipped Thor’s pants, palming him through his bulge. He sank down to the bathroom floor on his knees and mouthed at Thor’s cock through the man’s underwear. Thor moaned and wrapped his finger in Loki’s hair as the boy went up and down it, before drawing the penis to the side of the underwear and placing kitten licks along the slit while massaging the man’s balls with his hands.

Thor was a panting mess above him, suddenly the man pulled him up and smashed their mouths together.

“Stark keeps lube and condoms in all of his medicine cabinets. Be a dear and pass me one?”

“Aye,” Loki nodded, handing back the lube and condom, helping Thor to lower his pants a bit.

Holy fuck, that was the biggest cock that Loki had ever seen. That-that was just… that was just _massive_. Loki gulped suddenly, feeling both frightened and more aroused than he’d ever felt in his entire life. Goodness was he lucky that the previous night’s web stream had seen him take a funny thick eight-inch dildo he’d found in some chinese store downtown, because if he hadn’t then the last time that he’d taken a cock would have been the ginger root on Monday and that would _not_ have prepared him for this monster.

He looked to the heavens, knowing full-well that all dildos would now be dead to him, none would be able to satisfy him as Thor was about to. It was a shame, really, that he couldn’t ever have a _proper_ relationship. He would have liked to get to know Thor.

He heard the crinkling of the condom wrapper and the squelch of lube being squirted from the tube. Then came the thick fingers probing at his entrance, pushing him, stretching him in ways he could never have accomplished with his own, scrawny fingers. Then, all too soon, the fingers were gone.

“Are you sure?” the man asked.

“For heaven’s sake, Thor, if you don’t fuck me I’ll walk out of here buck-naked and let the rest of the party finish your work. At the same time!”

Thor chuckled one last time, planting a kiss on Loki’s shoulder, before pushing in.

Loki gasped and panted below Thor, leaning on the sink as the man plundered into him repeatedly. Thor’s mouth found his way to his neck, kissing and sucking up and down it. All too soon, Thor drew near, reaching around clumsily to grasp at Loki’s prick (not that he needed to). Within a few pumps, Loki was spraying all over the countertop and judging from Thor’s erratic thrusts, he’d just cum into the condom.

Loki panted for a moment, Thor panting too on top of him, before pushing himself up. He pulled his pants up <strike>(sad that it was over) </strike>and shot a rare shy smile at Thor. “Thanks for that,” he nodded.

“Thank you too… I really hope to see you around, Loki…?”

“Laufeyson.”

Thor’s eyes widened, and he seemed deceptively sober for a moment. “Wait… Laufeyson? As in Jotunheim Technologies, Laufeyson?”

“Yes?” Loki felt his stomach drop and he had no clue why.

“My name’s Thor _Odinson_, my dad runs Asgard Technologies,” he laughed that horrible laugh of his. “Oh my goodness, what are the odds?”

But that’s not what Loki thought.

“You-you _used _me,” he murmured, hand finding his lips in shock. His lips which Thor had kissed <strike>(they weren’t the only things that Thor had kissed). </strike> “You _used_ me! You did this on purpose!” he accused, pointing a shaky finger at Thor as he trembled in the bathroom, shirtless with a naked Thor and people pounding on the door.

“Wha-? Loki, no I~”

“You-you came in here while I was _peeing_~”

“It was an accident!”

“You- you _touched_ me, you _used_ me!” there were tears in Loki’s eyes.

“Loki, I didn’t~”

"You sick, _manipulative_, bastar~"

"I can expla~"

“_Don't touch me! _I-I can’t~”

“Loki, _please_~”

“Stay away from me you sick freak!” he screamed, grabbing his coat and flinging open the door, uncaring of the fact that Thor was still inside and _naked_. “Out of the way!” he barked at the poor, unsuspecting people in line for the bathroom. They parted for him as he stormed down the stairs and to the main entryway, aware and uncaring of the stumbling blonde idiot following him _far_ behind.

Baldr and Sigyn were there, laughing.

“Loki, there you are!” Sigyn giggled.

“I’m leaving,” he announced.

“But the party _just_ started!”

“Loki, wait!” Thor pleaded. “Please, I can~”

“Thor, you know Loki?” Baldr frowned.

“_You_ know _Thor_?” Loki blinked, anger momentarily forgotten and instead replaced by frustration and annoyance with a hint of curiosity.

“Well, yeah, he’s my brother,” Baldr shrugged.

Loki’s whole world was spinning. “Baldr _Odinson_! _Baldr **Odinson**_!” he cackled, hysterically. “Of course, of _course_! This all makes so much sense!” he seemed on the verge of insanity, and in all honesty he quite felt that he was. “Fuck you. Fuck you _both_!” and with that he stormed away.

Sigyn ran after him, following him out of the party past crowds of dancing people, but as she exited the house she could no longer find him. It was as though he had disappeared.

Back inside, Baldr was furious with Thor and having a shout-off with his older brother.

“Oh my goodness, Thor, what have you done!?”

“It wasn’t my fault! And why did _you_ never tell him!”

The boys continued back and forth.

“If I lose my best-friend because you couldn’t control your own fucking dick I will _never speak to you **again**_!”

.

Loki’s pillow was a mess of mascara, tears and sweat. How could he have been so stupid? Of _course_ Thor had been manipulating him, when had someone as hot as him ever given Loki the time of day? _Didn’t everyone want to just use him anyways? Use him and throw him away like-like the condom wrapper that_\- and then Loki was in tears again.

He’d been so happy coming to the US. A place where people didn’t know him. He’d-he’d made his first friends! Or so he’d thought. Of course Baldr had been using him, Sigyn too. They were both so nice… it was all just a giant trap. Nobody loved him, nobody _could_ love him, wasn’t that why he was all on his own? Why his own parents loathed his very existence?

He had been fortunate that both of his brothers were in their rooms by the time he’d gotten back (nearly 1 am).

He felt like he needed to vomit as he thought of the touches that Thor had laid upon his skin. Hoisting himself up, he went into his bathroom and turned on the shower. Thor hadn’t cum in him- _thank the Norns_\- but he could still feel the man’s touch.

He grabbed his exfoliating sponge and scrubbed hard into his flesh, the desperate need to be clean. He scrubbed and scrubbed away at his reddening skin, before sinking to the floor of his shower on his knees and curling up and sobbing in the hot steam. How could he have been so stupid?

He didn’t know if the wetness on his face was from the tears he would have thought had long dried up (he hadn’t drunk any water) or from the unforgiving spray of the shower.

No.

No.

He stood up. Thor Odinson was _not_ going to use this against him, not at all. Because if Thor outed Loki…

Then Loki would out Thor by default. Mutually assured destruction. He could, alternatively, deny it- allege that Thor had raped him. Everyone at the party had seen how upset he was, and had seen Thor chasing after him- nobody quite knew the context. Yes, he’d say that Thor had taken advantage of him in his drunken state!

Thor Odinson would _not_ be the one to ruin _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (cries) the OG version of this chapter was SO MUCH BETTER!!! But while I was doing my whole 'mass-update' I was closing documents and accidentally managed to delete it (you know how they say 'are you sure you don't want to save changes?" when you do so much as add a space to a story? well, I'd assumed that it was one of the documents that I was closing and was like 'bro, I've changed NOTHING'). Oh well, I'm so sorry that you guys had to settle for this! That version was so much better and so much more emotional, and I was TWO PARAGRAPHS AWAY FROM FINISHING IT! (Mentally curses my lazy ass).
> 
> Anywho, that's enough from me! I hope that the next chapter's better :(


	3. Chapter 3

Byleistr, from the looks of it, was having a great morning. Helblindi had made Loki pancakes, which was a rarity… oh no, they’d heard him last night, hadn’t they?

Sighing, Loki dug his fork into his pancakes. It didn’t matter if they’d heard him, he had homework for his law, philosophy, mathematics and economics classes so he’d be busy all weekend anyways.

He had eighty missed calls and thirty-two text messages on his phone. Twenty of the missed calls were from Baldr, forty from Sigyn, twelve from the same unknown number (probably Thor, Loki rolled his eyes), three from Amora, two from Lorelei and three more from Verity.

Then there were the text messages:

Baldr:

**Hey**

**Dude, I swear I can explain**

**I didn’t know how to feel about you when we first met, so I kind of lied by omission about my surname cuz I didn’t know if it’d make you hate me or something**

**And then we became friends and I really didn’t want you to hate me**

**Please dude, answer the phone**

**We’re worried about you :(**

Sigyn:

**Hey, Loki, it’s Sigs!**

**Just wanna make sure you’re OK**

**Please msg back, baby!**

**I want to make sure that you’re OK**

Amora:

**Hey, Loki, so I saw you running out of Stark’s…**

**And I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright**

**Call me**

Lorelei:

**My sister told me you were sad, and I can’t contact you**

**HMU if you want to talk about it**

Verity:

**Hey, Lokes!**

**I heard about what happened**

**Call me as soon as you can, we can talk about it!**

**Hope you’re doing OK**

**Xoxoxo**

**If you want, we can hate Thor together?**

Unknown:

**Loki, I can explain**

**I never meant to hurt you**

**I was genuinely drunk**

**I just wanted to pee**

**I didn’t even know that you were Laufey’s son until _you_ found out I was Odin’s**

**Please**

**I thought that we really hit it off!**

**Though I understand if you don’t want a repeat**

**And as for Baldr, he had nothing to do with it either**

**Hope you’re OK, this is Thor btw**

Loki sighed. He didn’t feel like talking to anyone. And the more he stared at Thor’s words, the angrier he got, anyways. He put his plate in the dishwasher and retired to his room.

He didn’t come out for the rest of the day.

.

“You heard him, he sounded heartbroken,” Helblindi whispered to Byleistr. “I don’t think I’ve heard him that sad… ever.”

“Why are you whispering, and who gives a crap?” Byleistr rolled his eyes. “He’s not even our brother, not really.”

Helblindi sighed. He’d admonish Bylesitr, but there was no use. He had to be the mature one in this situation, such was the role of eldest sibling. That, and protecting the rest of your siblings…

.

Well, he had to face them _eventually_, and after going AWOL on them the entire weekend he doubted that his presence would be well-received.

Sigyn threw her arms around him. “Baldr wants to see you too, but he’s scared you’ll be upset by him being around you.”

Loki sighed and hugged her back. “He’s not _wrong_.”

“Loki, he didn’t want you to hate him for his family. What he did was wrong, but please try to understand where he was coming from.”

Loki sighed. The sad thing was that he _did_ understand, after all, how many people had he lied to about his name by this point? Hundreds if not thousands. But that didn’t make it hurt any less. “I understand… I just need time.” Yeah, time to check out all of Baldr’s personal info to get the scoop on him. He supposed that he truly was Laufey’s son.


	4. Chapter 4

“How was your day?” Helblindi asked as normal for a Monday as Loki entered the apartment.

“Good,” he lied.

“And your weekend?” realising that he had slipped up, Helblindi blushed and tried in vain to cover up his mistake, “I mean, we didn’t see you at all, and you didn’t even come out to eat! I’d thought about coming in through the window at one point-“ Loki raised his hands.

“My weekend was alright, I was just busy,” he didn’t want to talk about Friday night, he was so sick of it, he just wanted to move on from it already. “Thank you for the concern, brother.”

“Of course.”

.

“Okay, so a lot of you requested that I stick a hosepipe up my ass,” oh how he so fondly remembered the days he used to say ‘arse’. “I couldn’t do that, because I _don’t have a hose_, I live in an apartment, after all,” he gestured despite knowing that nobody on the other end of the camera could see around his room. And that even if they could, they would only see a bedroom which, to their knowledge, could be part of an apartment, house, underground tunnel, etc. “But luckily for you lot, I’m in charge of a friend’s house for the weekend, and _he_ had this old hose just lying around,” he wiggled the head in front of the camera. “Now, I’m just going to stick it in my ass, then I’ll go turn it on and be right back- hopefully before it reaches my bowels,” he chuckled.

**Wiccan: So hot**

**Wiccan: :D**

**LordofThunder: If I were there you wouldn’t need that hose**

**LordofThunder: I could do twice as much in half the time**

**IronMan: OK, you two seriously need to get a room**

**LordofThunder: He doesn’t do private chats, I’ve checked**

**LordofThunder: Repeatedly**

He read the messages. The water hadn’t entered his ass yet, he wiggled it a little in anticipation.

**LordofThunder: Hmmm, wiggle that arse ;)**

Loki whimpered, it had been so long since he had seen the word spelled like that. It sent a strange flush of arousal through him.

**IronMan: Yo, LoT, you British or something?**

**LordofThunder: Or something**

Then the water hit. He let out an abrupt sigh, shifting his hips a little. This felt… odd. He’d assumed that it would feel the same as stuffing a dildo up his arse- _ass_, but instead it felt… more filling.

**Hulkling: Talk us through it**

“It feels… filling… different to taking a dildo, though. A little uncomfortable… why did you guys ask for this, again?”

**LordofThunder: Because we are unable to fill you with our own cum**

**BlackWidow: You look pregnant**

**IronMan: We like seeing you stuffed!**

**Hulk: My penis can’t get to you and this is the next best thing**

There were other messages as well, Doubledicked seemed to have some rather… lewd things to say.

“Aaaahhhh… it feels like…kind of like I’m being sucker-punched from the inside,” he grunted, in mild pain, sitting upright.

**LordofThunder: Stroke yourself**

Loki moved his right hand down to stroke his penis. With the amount of pressure now on his prostate, he came in no time, spurting towards the screen, before slumping down. Panting, he reached a hand up and lewdly stroked his tummy. Give them a show, was his motto.

The response was instantaneous:

**Prodigy: So fucking hot, babe**

**LoveGoddess: Mmmm, our lil preggers bitch**

**LordofThunder: Please, if that was anybody’s baby, it’d be mine**

That response made him ready to go for a round two. He took his still-sensitive penis in hand and began to go for a round two. He checked his phone. There was still a good thirty minutes left on this chat. Bucking his hips (and holding the pipe in his arse with one hand) he came once again.

“Now, I thi-ink that that’s enough. I’m going to take you with me to my bathroom, where I’m going to empty myself.”

He picked the laptop up, as well as his phone, and waddled over to the toilet to avoid the hose spilling out of him. As soon as he reached the bathroom, he turned off the hose, then he positioned the camera on his sink and sat at the edge of his bathtub, removing the tap and allowing the water to pour out of him. He let out a sigh of relief as the pressure in his gut slowly eased. By the time that all of the water was out, he only had five minutes left.

“Well, that’s it for tonight, guys! If you want to send me any new recs, my contact details are on my profile as always. Again, thank you guys so much. Also, as a big _thank you_ for watching me these last few months, I’m going to be posting some nudes, so let me know if you have any requests for those.”

**IronMan: Show us your face!!!**

**IronMan: Right now you’re just a faceless body that I wank to!**

**BlackWidow: Agreed!**

Loki let out a laugh. “Nice try, you know that I can’t do that, I’d get kicked out of university. Take care, guys!”

He ended the stream and placed the bandage back over the webcam.

He sighed, reaching for a wet-wipe. First he’d clean up his jizzed-on laptop, then he’d have to grab a mop and clean up the rest of his mess before changing his sheets.

Oh well, totally worth it for $800 a month, the only thing he could have that _didn’t_ also come from Laufey.


	5. Chapter 5

He still hadn’t spoken to Baldr yet. Soon enough it was the weekend once more.

Victor, one of his friends and a future engineer (just like Hel), had asked for his help with something he was working on- a project involving AI. Verity was helping too, which was neat.

So on Monday, imagine his surprise when he walks in and there is _Thor_ in all his smug, smarminess, working on something because _apparently_ they happen to work on the same floor! Just fucking great!

“Loki,” Thor looked up, but Loki turned away, to face Victor, walking into his stall.

“Loki, you’re here!” the man greeted, an uncharacteristic smile on his face. “Verity just texted, said she’d be here any minute, sit down.”

“What do you need me for?”

“I’m working on a robot that basically acts as a personal assistant. It’ll have many features, like alerting someone if you’re hurt or ill, or recording conversations on cue, you know, the works, and since _you’re_ the smartest guy I know and _definitely_ know more about psychology than any of our friends, I want you to help. And Verity too, of course. My professor said that you guys can get credit for this.”

“Oh,” Loki blinked, nodding his head. If this went well, his name would be on something electronic… something like what his family did. “Sure.” Guess this’d just have to not go well then.

“Hey, boys!” Verity Willis walked in, a smile on her face. Verity had spent a great deal of her childhood locked up in her room, unwilling to face the world because she believed that everybody was lying to her. In time, however, she learned that she’d much rather be out in the real world, using her knack for knowing when somebody was lying for _good_, and was currently a double major for Law and Computer Science.

She was also Victor’s girlfriend.

Loki made gagging noises as the two greeted each other with a kiss.

Verity whacked Loki upside the head. “Stop being so childish.”

“Stop being so gross,” he taunted.

“D’awww, ickle Loki’s just jealous ‘cuz he can’t get laid,” meeting Verity had done _wonders_ for Victor’s confidence. Why couldn’t Victor go back to being the silent boy he’d met at freshman orientation?

“Shut up,” Loki blushed, he did not need _Thor Odinson_ hearing that, the smug bastard would probably relish it.

Victor then doled out work to each of them, and they spent the entire day there doing work on the project. By the end of the day they had… nothing really.

“These things take time,” Victor consoled. “Don’t worry, we actually made a lot of progress today, I know it doesn’t look it, but believe me.”

Then they all went out and got ice cream.

.

It was at around 11 that night that Loki noticed an… unusual message on his work email. He opened it up, it was from some man named En Dwi Gast.

** _Subject: Potential Job Opportunity_ **

** _Hello there,_ **

** _I’ve been watching your show for a while now, and I must say that you’re a saucy little thing. Now, let’s cut to the chase, shall we?_ **

** _I own a strip club in downtown Manhattan, maybe you’ve heard of it, Sakaar. We are a drag strip club with our main clientele being gay males, and I was wondering if you’d be interested._ **

** _Starting wage for all employees is $30 an hour, email back if you’re interested._ **

** _Regards,_ **

** _En Dwi Gast_ **

Of _course_ he’d heard of Sakaar, who _hadn’t_? It was easily the most popular gay bar in all of the city. It was five stories tall. The ground floor was a general bar, the first floor was a disco, the second floor was a VIP lounge, the third floor was a strip club, and the fourth floor was… actually, he had no idea what that was… probably where strippers went to service their clients?

The pay was good. _Really_ good. But… but he’d never really been in to crossdressing. Sure, panties felt nice, but he’d never exactly gone full-drag, or even really half-drag for that matter.

Still… he should at least check this out.

** _Subject: Potential Job Opportunity_ **

** _Hello Mr. Gast,_ **

** _I am interested in your offer, but I’ve never done drag before and I do not know if that will be a problem. Is there any way that we can meet?_ **

** _Regards,_ **

** _GodofMischief_ **

The reply was instantaneous.

** _Subject: Potential Job Opportunity_ **

** _Excellent! Meet me at my club, 5 o’clock tomorrow. No, that’s OK, I’ve seen you, you’ll pick it up in no time._ **

** _Looking forward to seeing you,_ **

** _En ;)_ **

… OK…


	6. Chapter 6

The second floor/third storey was… admittedly a bit different to what he had expected. For starters… there were two different sitting areas. The first was for the drag-queen strippers (aka, him now) and the other half was for something called ‘gladiator fights’, in which hot, _hot_ men would ‘wrestle’ the clothes off of one another, fighting for the right to top, or ‘public sex’ as a _normal_ person might call the whole facade. How on earth had this place gotten its license?

The Grandmaster, just like the rest of this place, was rather eccentric. He wore a business suit, but proceeded to assure Loki that he wore something completely different during shows… because apparently he also performed here- though as an MC, not as a gladiator or stripper… not that Loki would mi- no. No, no, nononononononononono_nonononononoooo_, he was _not_ going to let his daddy issues manifest into _actual_ sex! Not again! That one threesome with Freyr and Njord had been movie-plotpoint-terrifying! Who seduced somebody into a threesome and only _after_ mentioned that it was their father!? _Ewewewewewewewewew_**_ ewwwww_**!!!

“Do you have a name in mind?”

“A name?”

“Yeah. We can’t have you using your real name out there- what if there’s a secret homophobe in the crowd hunting you down or something? Or a stalker? Those are quite common in this trade. You need to pick a stage name.”

“Ummm…” Loki blinked. “T-Trickster?”

“Trickster? I love it! Great nickname potential: Trix or Trixxie or something!” The man grinned.

Gosh, what a dazzling smile. He blushed, cursing the fact that he’d worn skinny jeans. Quick, _quick_! Think! Grandpa Ymir’s balls, grandma Skadi’s frigid cunt! Ahhhh… much better.

“You’re gonna need a look, and to get your own supplies. You can pick which nights you’re gonna work- you can change your hours as you wish.”

“Do Sunday, Tuesday and Friday nights work?”

“Sure. But we only really have free slots from 11pm to 3am.”

“That’s fine,” his only early morning class was on a Tuesday morning at eight. Most of his classes were on Monday and Tuesday afternoon anyways.

“What are you good for? Fellatio? Lap dances? You can just be on the poles on night too, of course, if that’s what you want!”

“Lap dances and hand jobs,” Loki replied.

“Excellent. If you come in early on… do you want to start this Friday?”

“Sure.”

“Great! If you want to come in early this Friday, some of the other performers will probably help you get ready. Toodles, kitten,” the man winked and sashayed away.

Grandma. Skadi’s. Tits. Ahhh, _much_ better! :)

.

When the day arrived, he was incredibly nervous. After watching several videos online, he’d gone out to purchase a wig- had come back with three-, he’d gotten some high heels too. Then En had emailed to ask if he was doing okay, and when he mentioned the issue, he was sent a personal shopping assistant to help him. Her name was Brunhilde. She had recently graduated from Harvard, but after a nasty breakup with some girl called ‘Carol’ had fled from Boston to New York and had wound up working for En. He wasn’t entirely sure what she did though, on a daily basis that was, mostly because she kept dodging his questions about it.

“I’ve seen his girls, trust me. _This_ will look great on you!” She handed him a pair of booty shorts. So far they’d been to three different lingerie stores as well as four shoe stores. He was now the proud owner of five pairs of heels and eight different lingerie sets. Now she wanted to find him something called ‘coverwear’: basically just skimpy clothes to put over whatever else he was wearing in order to offer a strip tease.

Then they went into more specialist stores. He got even _more_ wigs, fake lashes, fake nails, _makeup_, fake boobs, crotch-padding, a corset, baby powder, clip-on earrings, rings- you name it, he bought it.

Goodness, he hadn’t even started yet and he’d already spent close to $2000 on all of this! Oh well, the pay would be worth it, he supposed. Plus, he got to keep 70% of whatever he made off of lap dances and hand jobs, so… neat!

He walked in to the club via the staff entrance and gulped. There were eight people getting ready. Thankfully, he knew none of these people.

A blond named Johnny, who went by “The Human Torch” because he was so hot was the first to approach him.

“Hey! You’re Loki, right? I’m Johnny! Wow, new meat! Noh-Varr, you’ve gotta see this guy!”

Suddenly, he was being flocked by people. A man named Max, another named Ben, another named Liam, another named Weston, one named Noh-Varr, another named Luke, and another named Nathaniel. No last names given- _good_! It was safer that way.

Within the hour, he had transformed from Loki to Trickster.

“Do you know how to dance?” Johnny asked, slipping on his leopard-print bra over his fake breasts.

“Uhhh… not quite.”

“OK, OK… just swing around the pole for today, squat a lot, remember- they _love_ the ass! If you feel like you’re losing them, take off your top.”

They had insisted that Loki not wear his fake boobs. Apparently he was ‘slight and look[ed] as though he wouldn’t have boobs if he were a girl.’ So instead they put his tiny, green, triangle bra over his chest, and a tight white top over his chest. Then they had put his panties and skirt on and hidden his via this thing called ‘tucking and taping’ and in all honesty he had wanted to cry while they had tucked it away. It felt so _weird_, so **_wrong! _**He wasn’t so sure that he wanted to do this. He didn’t feel all that well.

He felt sick as he made his way out for his shift, but then… then he caught a glimpse of himself. He gasped, running a hand through his hair (or, well, whoever’s hair it was). He-he looked… different- _beautiful_, of course, but most importantly…

He didn’t look like himself. Not at all. He had, of course, always known that he would be unrecognisable, but there was this huge difference between knowing it and standing there in the moment, all dressed up, and _realising it_. He-he wasn’t Loki, anymore… he was-

He was Trixxie. Er- _Trickster_, technically, but he did quite like the shortened version too!

.

Loki walked onto stage, a storm. He walked onto the stage and made his debut by spinning around a pole to face the crowd.

The reaction was immediate, a roar of cheers. After the current situation at school, this was _just_ what the doctor ordered.

Johnny had told him in the changing room that it was common for strippers to interact on stage, and glancing to his right, he could see it with Liam and Weston. The two were grinding against each other, mouthing but not quite kissing. It was driving the crowd _insane_.

An hour into it, Johnny materialised behind him. They’d talked this over twice, the boy shoved his hands down Loki’s skirt and gave his ar- _ass_ a squeeze. Loki let out a mock scandalised gasp. Then, Johnny shoved down his skirt and handed it to a stage hand. He earned a shit ton of wolf whistles for that. Then came time for ‘the chase’. He moved back, ‘shyly’, out of Johnny’s reach, the Queen in pursuit of him. Johnny then ‘shoved’ him up against a pole. He turned his head away from the boy ‘in embarrassment’, and Johnny shoved his hands up Loki’s shirt.

“Rip it off of her!”

“Yeah!”

“Little slut!”

“Finger her too!”

Hot damn! Loki would have an erection right now if that was physiologically possible.

Then, Loki’s top was being removed, and he and Johnny were kissing. It looked passionate to an outsider, but neither boy thought of it as anything more than friendly. They had, after all, rehearsed the kiss several times in the changing rooms.

Following that, Loki gave his first lap dance, as well as three hand jobs, and all too soon it was 3 am.

He didn’t want it to end, honestly.

“Yeah, that’s common,” Johnny chuckled, taking off his wig. “You get to escape your mundane life, be free and alive. It’s especially rewarding for closeted gays.”

“I’m not closeted,” Loki blushed.

Johnny raised an eyebrow.

Loki groaned. “Okay, fine. I’m closeted. I just don’t want my family to disown me.”

“Can’t relate, I guess. I got lucky, by the time I came out my sister and I were the only ones still alive in our family. I imagine my parents would have been alright with it, though.”

“That is awful. I am sorry,” Loki said, sincerely.

“Don’t be. It was sad at first, but everything’s alright now,” the boy grinned lopsidedly. “What days do you work?”

“Sunday, Tuesday and Friday.”

“Bummer, I work Thursday to Saturday. Still, I look forward to seeing you next Friday night!”

“Same, Johnny.”

“See ya, Lokes!” The boy walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember the good old days when this was supposed to be a sad story with a happy ending. How on earth did it get this dark? Oh, I know, I switched En Dwi Gast from a porn producer to a sex club owner, that's how!

Thor knocked back a beer. He’d just spent two hours working out. He was kind of a fitness buff, and now that came more in handy than ever.

Vidar was his half-brother. Nobody ever really talked about it. He’d never been to their house, and Frigga always turned a blind eye when Odin sent the boy money. He was a smart kid, but in his youth he’d developed a bit of a drug problem.

Odin had refused to pay for the drugs, even as they had shipped the child off to rehab. Vidar would be eighteen in a few weeks- just a half year younger than Baldr. When that time had come, he would have been pawned off to a brothel by the crime ring who sold him the drugs. ‘The Grandmaster’ as his associates called him, was the king of the ring, and a man whom Thor hated with every ounce of his fibre.

Which was why Thor had offered himself in place of his brother. A ‘Gladiator’ to fight in his stupid public-sex act. Vidar owed the man $78,000, and Thor made $1000 a fight. There was one fight a week. It would take him over a year to pay off Vidar’s debt.

That was when Brunhilde, or _Valkyrie_, strode into the bar. An old friend from high school whom he was working with to take down the man.

“So there’s this new stripper,” she rolled her eyes. It was safe to talk here, his uncle owned this bar. “His name’s weird, “Lackey” or something.”

Thor nodded, timidly taking a sip of his beer, pretending to be a modest drinker. Brunhilde took a huge swig of hers.

“What happened to Ernesto then?”

“I dunno. Maybe he quit? Maybe he got trafficked? All I know is that Luke’s next.”

Thor nodded. They couldn’t trust the police, too many were on Gast’s payroll. He could, however, ask Tony to help them make the kid disappear for a few days in the hopes that Gast would lose interest in him. Or maybe they could help him move to a different state or something.

“How’s Johhny holding up?”

“Good. They don’t suspect him or he’d be dead by now.”

“That’s a relief.”


	8. Chapter 8

Loki’s job on Victor’s project was mainly consulting-based, if it hadn’t been then he _definitely_ wouldn’t be able to do his new gig.

“Hey, Loki! I heard from Kari that you’ve been working in the engineering department,” Helblindi waggled his eyebrows at family dinner.

Family dinner occurred every Wednesday night. Him, Helblindi, Byleistr, and the flat screen tv where Laufey and Farbauti watched on.

“Engineering?” Laufey almost looked mildly impressed, ‘almost’ because Laufey was _never_ impressed, and if he ever were it would never be towards Loki. “Are you considering switching majors?”

“Nope,” Loki glared defiantly at his father.

“Loki!” His mother scolded. “Have respect for your father! You are eighteen! He does not _have_ to pay for you, you ingrate!”

_No shit, Sherlock! I have a 70% scholarship as well as two jobs that pay pretty fucking well! Would you like to hear about my new job, mother dearest?_

“And what about you, Byleistr?” Laufey grunted.

“I’ve got a part-time internship, it pays $10 an hour,” Byleistr shrugged, “But I could get a permanent placement out of it, and the company pays $110,000 a year for full-time employees.”

“Excellent! At least _one_ of my sons has a job!”

_Oh if only you knew_…

Byleistr actually smiled at that. Figured. In Byleistr’s mind, it was still just him, Helblindi, Laufey and Nal. Loki had personally never met Nal, and frankly he never wanted to. Laufey had barred his sons from seeing their mother, using his vast wealth to allege that Farbauti was an abusive alcoholic and paying people to testify in court.

“Which company?” Helblindi asked.

“Knowhere,” Byleistr smiled.

“Oh, you’re on The Collector’s payroll,” if Laufey were a different parent, he would have winked, but instead he smirked.

The rest of dinner was Laufey telling stories about Taneleer Tivan, aka The Collector/Byleistr’s new boss, who he had gone to university with.

.

As Loki got on his bike to ride home, a figure materialised in front of him.

“What do you want, Odinson?” He growled.

“To talk,” Thor said.

“Fat chance,” he hopped on his bike.

“Loki, wa-… wait,” Thor sighed as the boy rode off uncaring.

.

“This is the last fight of the month,” Johnny explained. “So there’s this lottery thing that The Grandmaster does where whoever wins the fight gets to fuck one of the queens while whoever loses is their slave- super kinky role-play stuff. I say lottery, because he picks the name of the queen from a hat. You don’t _have_ to participate, but if you get chosen you’re paid the same as a gladiator gets paid for a night- $1000.”

“Woah,” Loki blinked.

“Yup,” Johnny nodded. “Only problem is that it’s bareback though.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, ‘cause that’s how the gladiators always fuck. Don’t worry though, they get screened before every fight, just like we do once a month… you _have_ gotten screened, right?”

“Of course.”

“Good. So are you going to participate?”

“I… I think I’ll just watch this month, if I like it I’ll participate next month.” ‘If he liked it,’? For $1000 he didn’t genuinely care if he liked it! Still, bareback was a risk, he didn’t want to accidentally catch an STI or something.

“Great. Noh-Varr got chosen this week. It’s too early to say, but I personally think Bill’s gonna be the one fucking him.”

“Bill?”

“Yeah. Tonight it’s ‘Beta Ray Bill vs. Wolverine’.”

Loki snorted. “Where do these guys get their names from?”

“No clue. Now come along, let’s go and watch!”

“What about our job?”

“_Nobody_ is on this side tonight, bud,” Johnny laughed, tugging Loki along. “Besides, tonight we have a… _different_ job.”

Noh-Varr was sitting next to the Grandmaster, wearing what could only be described as a short peplos, dressed to the nines. He looked like an ancient greek princess… wait, wasn’t that wrong? Weren’t Colosseums a _Roman_ thing?

Loki had never been to one of these fights. He was told by Johnny that tonight they were basically just pretty-looking waitstaff. He was put in a servant’s uniform and walked around with a platter of drinks in his hands. $9 for a bottle of cider. What a rip-off. He made a show of stuffing it in his bra and allowed men to put their hands on him for a tip. This was fun, but he was glad that it was just a one-off thing, he had a pretty good feeling he’d hate this if it were a daily occurrence.

The fighting was _hot_, Loki could not deny that. Sweaty bodies moving against one another, fighting for the right to dominate each other. He didn’t have to tuck himself in tonight because the clothes weren’t half as skimpy (thank the Norns), but he _did_ need to quickly think of grandma Skadi’s tits before he was made to explain why a drag queen was sporting an erection. That would just not be professional.

Bill had a weird nose, but he was a remarkable fighter, and within moments his opponent was down and being fucked into with help from one of the queens who brought forth a vat of oil.

Sure enough, Johnny was right, and Bill wound up victorious. Damn… Loki had long acknowledged that Noh-Varr was attractive, but he’d never thought of the man this sexually… he supposed that that tended to happen when you were watching your friend being impaled by… holy shit, that could _not_ be less than seven inches… oh Loki was _so_ doing this next month!


	9. Chapter 9

“Why are you back so late?” Byleistr frowned.

Loki blinked. “Why do you care?” He evaded the question.

He’d assumed that Byleistr and Helblindi would be asleep by the time he got back. They usually were. He didn’t get back before four am, _ever_, who the hell would be up that late? And besides, Byleistr _hated_ Loki, why did he give a fuck where Loki was this late at night?

“I don’t personally, but if something were to have happened to you it would have _rocked_ Helblindi, and he has an important job interview this Friday, or can you simply think of no one but yourself? You and that whore mother of yours,” Byleistr grumbled.

“It’s not my fault father preferred mine to yours,” Loki rolled his eyes.

“What did you say?” Byleistr banged his hands on the table loudly in a way that used to intimidate Loki when he was younger (and to a degree still now because let’s face it, Loki was by far the smallest in his family), but Loki didn’t back down (he shouldn’t have accepted the scotch a patron whose hands had been down Loki’s pants had offered him, but nobody used their brains at 2am in the fucking morning).

“You he-”

“Hey, hey, what’s all the c- Loki, why do you have a… did you just get in, it’s the middle of the night?” Helblindi seemed to wake up with that last statement. “Where were you?”

“Helping Victor,” Loki shrugged nonchalantly. Lying had always been his forte.

“I thought you were just a consultant on the project.”

“Yes, and I was called to consult.”

“Alright… I’ll have a word with him about letting you back so late, it’s not safe. You could’ve been run over or something by a tired driver, or mugged or… something. Shame on you, don’t let it happen again,” Helblindi scolded.

Loki nodded.

“Now both of you, _goodnight_!” Helblindi made for his room.

“Goodnight,” but the way Byleistr said it implied that their quarrel had only just begun.

Fine by him.

.

“What were you two arguing about last night before I walked in?”

“He called mom a whore,” Byleistr said, flatly.

“Ah,” from his general recollection regarding fights like this, it would _not_ have been an unprovoked incident, not by a long shot. “Would you like another egg?”

“This is _serious_, Helblindi! And you know what’s worse? You realise that putrid bitch we’ve been forced to call ‘mother’ is probably going to get some of father’s will too, right?”

“I have no doubt about it.”

“And you realise mother will get nothing, right? That she lost her children _and_ her right to lead a comfortable retirement all because of that _whore_ of a woman, Farbauti,” Byleistr looked murderous.

“Maybe you ought to hit the gym,” Helblindi soothed, “I think that you might need to blow off some steam.”

.

Loki was out with Lorelei at a bar.

“So, what’ve you been up to? Boned any hot guys recently?” Lorelei winked.

“Lorelei! You know that’s a secret!”

“Relax, I’m just messing with you! And besides, look around, this bar is just teeming with a bunch of nobodies. I checked, it’s owned by a ‘Beli Gridjarson’, believe it or not, but I _actually_ know his son. You’d like him, his name’s Svadilfari, he’s a _hunk_! Mmmm… bisexual though, just incase you have a problem with that.”

“Byleistr’s bisexual,” they may even have been able to bond over their sexualities had Byleistr not been such an asshole.

“True. Remind me, how is it okay for him to fuck guys but not you?”

“Because I prefer the passive roll, and trying to lie about that would result in either laughter or immediate death depending on how my family felt at the moment. What I do is frowned upon in our society, we’re called _ergi_, whereas he takes the dominant roll- and don’t you _dare_ try to convince me otherwise because, well, just _look_ at him! Anyways, it’s kind of how society will look up to a stud and down on the ‘whore’ who slept with him,” he rolled his eyes. “Plus, I’m fairly certain he’s never had full-on sex with a guy, he’s too much of a prude for a one night stand and he’s never had a long-term boyfriend.”

“Interesting…”

“Shouldn’t you know this though? You’re Scandinavian too! You can’t possibly have never looked up our history.”

“I was… preoccupied in my youth,” Lorelei shrugged. “Hey, are you trying out for that journalism internship?”

“Which one?”

“The one with the Daily Bugle? If I took your courses I certainly would,” she said, glossing over the fact that she had no clue what his major was, quite frankly. “If you get the internship, it’s practically a guaranteed position once you graduate. They pay 40k a month, but it could get you noticed by a bigger company,” she pointed out.

“Since when do you care about what happens to me?”

She shrugged. “I’m going to be honest, you had _all_ of us worried there that night at Stark’s party. I suppose that I realised that I needed to be more of a friend to you, that I’d been neglecting you… plus, Kaplan’s applying, and he’s a smug bastard I want to see crumble,” she stared into her drink venomously.”

He didn’t know much of the story, only that Lorelei (whose father had immigrated to the US when she and Amora were still quite young) went to the same high school as Billy, and that she and Billy had dated briefly before he announced that he was gay to her. Loki personally felt piteous to _both_ members of the story, but Lorelei refused to look past her pain to realise that Billy had just been a kid too young to go after what he wanted, trying to force himself to fulfil a social norm.

It almost made him stand up for Billy. Almost. There was still the fact that, quite like Byleistr, the boy was a dick. Hmmm, must be something with boys whose names started with a ‘B’.

.

Loki and Thor had six interactions in the span of two weeks. All of these interactions had solely consisted of glaring matches and eye-rolls.

Loki was contemplating the Bugle Internship. Lorelei, a finance major, had offered to help him come up with a topic. 

Did he even have the time for an internship like that? He spent an average of 35 hours a week on school (including travel time), 18 hours on stripping (once you factored in travel and prep time), and four hours on web-camming (he needed time to prepare for them). Add in 50 hours of sleep and 20 hours to do everything else… he didn’t really have time, did he?

But… but what if he quit stripping? He could do that, couldn’t he? A feeling of dread settled in. But he _liked_ stripping. He _liked_ being able to lose himself completely in a crowd without fear of being discovered. It was even better than web-camming!

But he couldn’t do it forever, he knew that. And unlike the journalism position, he could never put it on his resumé. Besides, the deadline for submissions was December, that was seven months away, he had time. He didn’t need to ask himself the question ‘what if I don’t get it’, he already knew that he would get it. He was _Loki_.


End file.
